Alli-Leo Relationship
The relationship between Alli Bhandari and Leo developed in the thirteenth season of Degrassi. Character History Overview The summer before her senior year, Alli went on a trip to Paris. There, she met Leo, who saved her phone from being stolen. Alli was instantly attracted to him, and they began a relationship over her trip, despite the fact that she did not know him very well. Alli met his grandparents and Leo told her he didn't want a long distance relationship and decided to go to TU universtisy s they could still be together, Alli got a text from Dallas and Leo read it and got agry thinking that she wanted another guy, he physically hurt her arm and later Alli mentions that they broke-up and wants out of Paris. Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, Leo successfully stops another man from stealing Alli's phone. They go back to a coffee shop that he works at, and he encourages Alli to not give up on Paris, but to learns the ropes of a different country. He reveals to Alli that if she needs a guide around Paris, then she can come back anytime to the coffee shop, which leaves her smiling. In My Own Worst Enemy, Alli goes to the coffee shop Leo works at to flirt with him, which Jenna Middleton teases Alli about being at the shop all day just to see him. Alli eventually asks him out herself, and he accepts. Leo and Alli go on their date, which Alli also hopes to use to help boost her grade since they would be visiting the area she gave her report on, but Leo thinks she was using him to do her homework. He leaves Alli on their date, and she tries to win him back. She tells him she liked him so much and she just wanted him to like her back. Leo forgives her and gives her a second chance. In About A Girl, Leo sends Alli flowers, as he and Alli are officially a couple. He invites her over to his house for dinner, but she decides to bring Jenna and Connor with her, so that they could double date. Leo is confused by this, but Alli lies, saying that Connor and Jenna were having relationship problems and she thought they should be around others. The dinner goes well until Connor interprets one of Leo's sentences about having sex in the park, and he claims that he never wants to have sex and that he and Jenna are here so that Alli and Leo wouldn't be having sex. Alli later apologizes to him, but Leo says that nothing could ruin their relationship, no matter how fast or slow they move. Leo speaks French to her, and they kiss. In Cannonball, Jenna is angry with Alli since she has been hanging out with Leo so much, leaving her alone with the freshmen after her break up with Connor. Alli wanted to make it up to Jenna, but at the same time, she did not want to cancel her date with Leo, therefore she asked Leo to set Jenna up on a double date with them. Leo agrees to set her up, but the double date does not go well since Leo's friend kept touching Jenna and making her feel uncomfortable. Alli is able to fix the situation by getting Connor to make up with Jenna. In Honey, Alli is sad since her Paris trip is coming to an end, which means she will have to leave Leo soon. Alli sees Leo at work and shares her worries about Adam, but also starts talking about a long-distance relationship. Leo goes back to work to avoid talking to Alli. Alli later shows up unannounced at Leo's apartment, yelling at him about he wanted her to fight for him. The two begin making out and move to Leo's bed, before Leo's grandparents catch them together. The conversation is awkward, but his grandparents seem to approve of Alli when she says they are in love, as they remind his grandparents of themselves. Leo reveals that he would transfer to Toronto University for her, and Alli is ecstatic. They leave for the school's dinner, but they shows up late, which hurt Alli's grade. Alli announces to Jenna that Leo plans to move, and she comments that they are moving too quickly. Leo manages to convince Madame Cliquet not to deduct points from Alli's grade, and they kiss. Alli and Leo leave the dinner, and they put a lock together on a bridge that was seal their fate as a couple forever. However, Alli gets a text from Dallas saying, "Counting down the days until you get back. Call me." Leo takes the phone, sees the message, and assumes that Dallas is the reason why Alli wanted to break up. Leo grabs her wrist, hurting her, and Alli fights him, trying to get her phone back. Leo angrily walks away. On the bus ride home, Alli is crying, and Jenna notices that something is wrong with her arm. Alli reveals they broke up and blames herself, but Jenna tells her that it isn't an excuse. Alli can't wait to get out of Paris and away from Leo. Trivia *Leo abused Alli Timeline *Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (1304) *Break Up: Honey '''(1307) **Reason: Alli got a text from Dallas and Leo read it. He got angry and abused Alli by grabbing her arm and hurting her. Quotes *Leo: "Love isn't looking at each other, but in the same direction." (About A Girl) *Alli: "Leo is the only guy that I've loved that has loved me back... that doesn't have a kid." (Honey' *Alli: "All I know is that I can't get out of Paris soon enough." ('Honey''') Gallery 56gg.png 565fg.png Degrassi13 may15th ss 0987.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0990.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 1015.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h17m41s190.jpg 534re.png Ee.png 87uids.png 89uit.png 565v.png Yv654.png 55tr5.png Normal degrassi13 may15th ss 0997.jpg Normal degrassi13 may15th ss 1000.jpg Normal degrassi13 may15th ss 0988.jpg 13x05 45.png 993683_653503541327010_1698060026_n.jpg 1003521_653503691326995_854054097_n.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Relationships